In general, when a payment is performed using a smart phone, payment identification information on barcodes, Quick Response Codes (QR codes), Near Field Communication Tags (NFC tags), and the like corresponding to various payment items such as a credit card, a membership card, and a coupon is displayed on a display unit.
If payment identification information is scanned by a scanning apparatus such as a Point-of-Sale (POS) apparatus, the scanned payment identification information is transmitted to a payment server. If the payment is approved by the payment server, a response informing that the payment is completed is transmitted to the smart phone so that the smart phone that receives the response can display a payment completion screen on the display unit.
For example, if the user wants to perform a payment with a membership card and a coupon, the user selects a payment item corresponding to a membership card among a plurality of payment items displayed on a display unit of a smart phone, and the smart phone displays payment identification information corresponding to the membership card selected by the user. If the payment identification information corresponding to the membership card is scanned by a POS apparatus, and the user selects a payment item corresponding to a coupon among the plurality of payment items displayed on the display unit of the smart phone and selects a kind of the payment identification information corresponding to the selected payment item, the smart phone displays the payment identification information corresponding to the coupon selected by the user. If the payment identification information corresponding to the coupon is scanned by the POS apparatus, the payment identification information on the scanned membership card and coupon is transmitted to the payment server. If the payment is approved by the payment server, a response informing that the payment is completed is transmitted, and the smart phone that receives the response can display a payment completion screen on the display unit.
As described above, in the conventional art, the user selects various payment items through a smart phone, and a payment is performed by scanning payment identification information corresponding to each of the selected payment items by the scanning apparatus. However, the need still exists for new techniques for presenting payment items as well as other scannable items.